La bibliothèque de Konoha ou
by Ashuura
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto sais lire, il trouve un livre, il appelle Sasuke, Sasuke insulte à tout bout de champ. Shippuden version remasterisée. Mon résumé est nul, je le sais, mais vous pouvez toujours lire mon One-Shot qui l'est encore plus, façon de parler.


**Disclaimer :** Non les personnages ne sont pas à moi.  
**Auteur :** xShuu, moi même, durant mes heures perdues (ou pas ?)  
**Note :** Ceci est ma première fiction, alors j'attends ardûment vos reviews, encouragement ou critiques !  
**Genre :** One-shot stupide et sans grand intérêt. Pas de relation. Presque que du dialogue, c'est un petit défi lancé à moi-même ;D

La bibliothèque de Konoha ou **la photo oubliée dans un livre.**

Naruto: Sasuke !

Sasuke: Quoi dobe ? Tu sais pas lire en plus ?

Naruto: Baka, je sais lire, viens plutôt voir ce que j'ai trouvé!

Sakura: Naruto, ne crie pas, on est dans une bibliothèque !

Naruto: Et alors ? Ça fait quoi ?

Sakura: Ça fait qu'on ne crie pas dans les bibliothèques.

Sasuke: Laisse Sakura, le blond ne sais même pas comment on écrit bibliothèque alors, savoir ce que c'est . . .

Naruto: J'suis pas blond!

Sasuke: Non juste un peu, dobe.

Sakura: Bon Naruto, c'est quoi ce que tu veux nous montrer ?

Naruto: J'ai trouvé un ancien manuel scolaire de l'académie !

Sasuke: Ouah, sur cette magnifique découverte bibliothécaire du dobe, je vais vous laisser . . .

Naruto: Non mais attend dobe toi-même ! Devine à qui il était ce manuel ?

Sai: Ohé Naruto !

Sakura: Sai-kun !

Sai: Salut Sakura! Et Sasuke.

Sasuke: Tsss, un dobe sentimental de plus.

Sakura: Sasuke ! Parle pas comme ça de Sai !

Sai: Laisse Sakura, je suis habitué . . .

Sasuke: Pfff, bon alors baka blond, tu nous la montre ta magnifique découverte ?

Naruto: Mais répond à ma question avant !

Sai: Heu attendez, je vous dérange peut-être.

Sasuke: Oui comme d'habitude Sai . . .

Sakura: Sasuke ! Non non Sai, Naruto à trouvé un ancien manuel de l'académie et veux juste nous faire deviner à qui il appartenait.

Sai: Oh d'accord.

Sasuke: Bon dobe tu le dit à qui il était ce manuel !

Naruto: Mais devine Sasuke, tu devrais savoir pourtant !

Sasuke: J'ai pas la science infuse non plus.

Sai: C'est pas l'impression que tu donne Sasuke.

Sasuke: Toi j't'ai pas sonné Sai.

Sakura: Bon Naruto, dit le !

Naruto: A Itachi, il était Itachi !

Sasuke: Dobe, tu crois que ça m'intéresse ? Ou il faut que je te rappelle que j'ai encore la profonde envie de le buter ?

Naruto: Non mais regardee !

Sakura: Quoi, regarder quoi Naruto, nous aussi on veut savoir !

Sai: Ouais, je veux savoir moi aussi.

Sasuke: Mêlez-vous de vous affaires, surtout toi le dobe brun, et toi Naruto, donne ça.

Naruto: Oh oh, notre cher Sasu-chan ne veut pas montrer cette photo apparemment ?

Sakura: Une photo de Sasuke ?

Sasuke: NARUTO DONNE ÇA !

Naruto: Merci Sai !

Sai: De rien Naruto, ça me fait plaisir.

Sasuke: Sai retire tes sales bras immédiatement dobe ou tu vas me le payer.

Sakura: Sasuke pourquoi t'es si gêné par une simple photo ? Tu ne l'as même pas encore vue.

Naruto: Sasu-chan est très attaché sa dignité Sakura.

Sai: Naruto, il s'énerve là c'est pas que je tienne les tibias mais quand même, tu la montre cette photo ?

Naruto: Regardez !

Sakura: Oh mais c'est trop kawaïï Sasuke . . .

BAM.

Sai: Aïe ! Tu pourrais frapper moins fort !

Sasuke: Naruto, donne cette photo !

Naruto: SASU-CHAN C'EST TROP MIGNOON CETTE PHOTO !

Sasuke: DOBE, DONNE !

Sakura: Sasuke, Naruto, moins fort, vous aller rameuter tout le monde !

Sai: Naruto, montre la moi, que je puisse me moquer de la sentimentalité du glaçon un peu.

Sasuke: Naruto, ne lui montre pas !

Sai: Oh mais le glaçon, faut pas avoir honte, c'est très mignon !

Sasuke: Bande de dobe, donnez ça !

Ino: Eh, Sakuraa !

Sakura: Ino ! Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?

Ino: On est venus avec Shika et Chouji pour un manuel Ninja et vous vous faites quoi ?

Lee: Naruto ! C'est moi Lee, derrière toi !

Tenten: Lee, on est dans une bibliothèque! Pff, il est fatiguant.

Neji: Laisse Tenten, on ne le changera pas.

Kiba: Eh Neji, qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?

Hinata: Kiba, ne . . . ne parle pas comme ça à Neji-san !

Kiba: Hinata, c'est bon, c'est pas un dieu non plus ? Pas vrai Shino?

Shino: Hn.

Ino: Bon Sakura, qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

Naruto: EH TOUS REGARDEZ LA PHOTO C'EST SASUKE ET ITACHI ! ILS SONT TROP TROP MIGNONS, NEE !

Sakura: Naruto attention à Sasuke . . . !

Konoha est un village ninja prospère, avec peu d'histoires depuis que Sasuke Uchiha est rentré, peu d'histoires, ou presque . . .

Ce soir l Ichiraku, l'éternel lieu de rendez-vous de l'ancienne Team 7 accueille étrangement beaucoup, beaucoup de clients . . . mais il en manque un, et c'est le plus connu des clients habituels . . .

Sakura: Dîtes Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke ne vous aurait pas dit où est Naruto ? Il ne veut rien me dire à moi.

Kakashi: Ne t'en fais pas Sakura, je pense que Naruto va bien, n'est ce pas Sasuke ?

Sasuke: Hn 

Yamato: Si j'étais toi Kakashi, je n'aurais pas si confiance en Sasuke.

Asuma: Yamato a raison Kakashi !

Kurenai: Je soutiens Asuma et de Yamato moi aussi Kakashi !

Gaï: Avec Kurenai et moi, nous somme quatre à avoir raison, il faut te rendre à l'évidence mon cher rival !

Kakashi: Au fait Sasuke, elle ressemble quoi cette fameuse photo, je ne l'ai pas vu moi ! Montre la au moins à ton Sensei !

Sasuke, rouge: Hn 

Kiba: En fait Kakashi-san, sur la photo on voit . . .

Sasuke: Inuzuka, tais toi ou je te fais bouffer ton chien.

Sakura: Sasuke ! Dit pas des choses pareilles !

Sasuke: Je dis ce que je veux Sakura, vu ? Et je ne dis pas ce que je ne veux pas dire alors laissez moi tranquille avec cette histoire de photo !

Sakura: Mais Sasuke !

Et patati et patata, on est repartis dans des discussions stériles. Mais, ou est Naruto ?

. . .: SASUKE JE TE FERAI PAYER ÇA USURATONKACHI !

Ino: Sakura, t'as pas entendu comme un cri ?

Sakura: Non Ino, pourquoi ?

Sasuke Uchiha n'est pas un sentimental, c'est un grand glaçon, tout le monde le sais ça non?  
Alors, pourquoi ne veut t-il pas montrer cette photo? Tout simplement parce que Sasuke à 8 ans, dormant dans les bras de son grand frère, non non, ça ruinerai sa réputation.

Sasuke: Naruto, je suppose que tu es venu récupérer cette photo pour venir dans ma chambre en pleine nuit mais tu n'y arriveras pas.

Naruto: Et si j'étais venu faire autre chose?


End file.
